


Strut

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M, Playing Footsie, clueless!Erik, slut!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your sister says you're a bit of slut," Erik says over their evening game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strut

"Your sister says you're a bit of slut," Erik says over their evening game of chess. The scotch has long since loosened his tongue, made his gaze sharp, and when Charles merely hums and moves his bishop Erik appraises him; from blue eyes to red lips and back again.

"To be frank; I'm surprised. You strike me as a bit of a prude."

"Oh?" Charles glances up. There's a certain finesse to his movements that belies years of practice - though in this instance chess isn't the subject at hand - and the air displaces as his bare foot lifts and skates along Erik's ankle. "You'd be surprised, my friend, just how many have been with me."

Erik stills. He appears to be holding his breath, though his eyes sharpen with apparent interest. "That's rather blatant of you, Charles. Proud, are you?"

The foot travels higher, brushing against Erik's knee. "Of my conquests? Perhaps. But why are you so interested, hm?"

"Maybe I want to see what all the fuss is about."

Ah, and then, toe to groin, and pressure too faint to regard. And yet, Erik's hips pitch forward, a subtle roll as his cheeks flush, legs spreading wider in invitation. Charles can't help but acquiesce. "You wish to come to my bed, then?"

A hitched moan is his only answer.

Charles smiles. "Oh, Erik. You really have no idea what I'm going to do to you..."


End file.
